1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method, framework, and system for determining a significant relationship between at least one Information Technology (IT) environmental element and at least one Information Technology (IT) performance metric (e.g., efficiency, productivity), and determining a business value based on the at least one IT environmental element and the at least one IT performance metric to optimize a formalized IT business decision based on a set of business objectives, subject to a set of system constraints.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
The conventional methods and systems for IT business decision making do not provide a formal and repeatable process for 1) characterizing relationships between IT environmental elements and IT performance metrics and 2) determining values of IT environmental elements to optimize IT performance metrics and IT business decision-making in light of business objectives subject to business and system constraints. Instead, the conventional methods generally rely on subjective judgments and expert opinions. The conventional methods and systems do not address or recognize the problems associated with Information Technology (IT) business decision making, or for that matter, any relationships between IT environmental elements and IT performance metrics.